


How To Be A Domestic Goddess

by amathela



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Baking, Community: prettylightsfic, Domestic, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She's majorly, totally, butt-crazy in love with her roommate.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Be A Domestic Goddess

It's a late night shooting, so by the time they get back, Dianna wants nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep for twelve hours straight. Except in twelve hours, they need to be back on set, and coming home, sometimes, feels like nothing more than a pit stop.

Without Lea, she has no idea how she'd cope.

So when Lea leans on her, chin resting on Dianna's shoulder, and says she isn't tired, Dianna just smiles and pretends she isn't, either. It's only another hour, maybe two if they put on a movie; it's no big deal. And Lea smiles at her when she says it, in a way that makes Dianna think, just for a moment, that maybe she wasn't even lying.

Or maybe it's just nice to be home.

(She does draw the line at Lea's suggestion of a movie _marathon._ She has some limits.)

-

She gets five hours' sleep, _maybe_ , and she doesn't even feel human when she stumbles out of bed and into the bathroom. (She doesn't want to risk looking in the mirror; she's pretty sure it would make her want to break every one in the apartment, and she really can't afford that much bad luck.)

She's halfway through brushing her teeth when Lea comes in, and Dianna knows that Lea only got as much sleep as she did, but you wouldn't know it to look at her. She looks perfect, or close enough, hair brushed and clothes ironed and actually _smiling_ , like she got a full night's rest and they aren't up at some ungodly hour of the morning.

Dianna glances down at her pyjamas, runs her fingers through tangled hair, and spits as delicately as she can into the basin before mumbling a quick _good morning_ and rushing out.

It isn't her finest hour.

By the time she actually feels presentable, they're almost running late, but Lea doesn't seem to mind, only smiles at her and says she likes Dianna's sweater, and that makes Dianna feel better about what happened earlier, a little.

She never realised it before, but Dianna thinks this might be her favourite sweater.

-

"Want to get takeout?" Lea asks, and Dianna nods, _yes_. The only takeout place open this late is the Thai place by the corner, the one she doesn't really like, but she's way too tired to cook, so it's pretty much that or rummaging through the kitchen for the box of cookies she saw in there a few days ago that have probably gone stale by now.

And it's not like she can't cook, she _likes_ cooking, but there's never time for it, any more. When they aren't shooting, they're rehearsing, or performing, and when they aren't doing any of those, she's trying to cram in as many hours of sleep as she can. Sometimes, it feels like she barely even gets to see Lea, even though they live together, even though they're on set together all day.

Lea dials, and Dianna doodles absently on the menu, and she doesn't even realise that her free hand is kind of resting on Lea's leg until Lea hangs up. Only by then, she's almost too tired to care, and Lea doesn't say anything about it or give her a look like she minds, so Dianna leaves it there.

-

"Do you have any laundry to throw in?" Dianna asks, and Lea looks up from where she's sitting on the couch.

After a minute, she shakes her head, and Dianna is confused until she says, "I'll come with you."

Suddenly, she doesn't hate laundry day so much.

They don't have a laundry room in their apartment, but there's one in the building, and it's late enough that they have it all to themselves. And even though they're alone, Dianna kind of wishes she'd worn something a little nicer, but there's never any time to do laundry, either, so the old sweatpants and ratty t-shirt she's wearing are pretty much all she has left.

At least she brushed her hair, this time.

"Do you ever get the urge to sit on one of these things?" Lea asks, glancing conspiratorially at Dianna, and Dianna blushes, _no_. Except the way Lea's looking at her makes her think, _maybe_.

Lea leans over her as she's emptying the washing machine, helping her with the clothes, and usually Dianna hates it when people crowd her, but when Lea does it, she sort of doesn't mind.

-

"I miss cooking," Dianna says, over a carton of leftover Thai food (which is even worse after it's been reheated, she doesn't even know how that's possible), and Lea just looks at her, like she's considering something.

Maybe she should just load up on craft services tomorrow.

-

"The bathroom's all yours," Dianna says, smiling at Lea, and -

She's wearing a towel, which is pretty much the normal thing to do after you've just had a shower. And it's not even like it's a big deal, it's only from the bathroom to her bedroom, like, three whole steps, and she's done it before.

Only, Lea sort of brushes past her on her way into the bathroom, and it feels -

Like maybe next time, she should drag her clothes into the bathroom with her and just get changed in there.

(Or like something else entirely, but maybe she shouldn't think about that.)

-

"What's this?" Dianna asks slowly. And it's not like she's stupid, she knows what it looks like, but Lea never mentioned baking, before now, and she's not quite sure what to make of the flour and eggs and sugar spread out across the kitchen counter.

"You said you liked to cook," Lea says, and just for a moment - really, really briefly, and it passes so fast Dianna almost thinks she was imagining it - she looks uncertain. "We got off early today, and tomorrow's a late start, so I thought - maybe we could make cookies, or something."

For an instant, it strikes Dianna that this might be the most thoughtful gift anyone's ever given her.

"I'd love to," she says - quickly, like there's a chance that Lea will reconsider and rescind the offer, or something. And Lea smiles, so wide it lights up her whole face, and it's stupid - after everything that's happened, after they've been living together for _months_ , and this is how she knows.

She's majorly, totally, butt-crazy in love with her roommate.

It's pretty much the best and the worst thing that's ever happened to her, all at the same time.

"So, okay," she says, and she can _feel_ her voice cracking, but it sounds perfectly normal. So maybe she should just get through this, and Lea will never know, and then she can move to Alaska or Australia and never have to see her ever again.

Or not, because actually, that doesn't sound like something she wants to do, at all.

"Okay," Lea says, but she's just waiting, and Dianna realises - far too late, like, _way to act normal_ \- that she's in charge, that Lea is waiting for _her_.

"Okay," she says, and then she smiles at Lea, and lets out a low, embarrassed laugh. Because, okay, maybe this isn't the end of the world; Lea's still her friend, and her roommate, and maybe she can just live with her crush or whatever, maybe it'll go away. "So, we start with flour."

And Lea hands her the flour, and a measuring cup, watching over Dianna's shoulder so closely Dianna can smell her perfume, and it's better than okay. Actually, it's the best day she's had in a really long time.

"And we need to soften some butter," she says, and Lea turns to the fridge while Dianna reaches for a plate, and for a moment, it's like they're working in sync, until Dianna turns around and Lea steps to the left and suddenly they're kind of pressed up against each other in the kitchen. And it's a small kitchen, it's totally an accident, so there's no reason why it needs to feel weird, but it does.

"Oops," Dianna breathes, and then Lea's stepping back, and she's almost - sorry?

Only not really, because this is fun, and she doesn't want to ruin it by getting all inappropriately confessional.

"Eggs," she says, instead. "We need eggs," and Lea has them in her hands before Dianna's even finished speaking.

"Can I do it?" Lea asks, and Dianna maybe kind of wants to kiss her.

She nods, laughing as half the cracked egg slides onto the kitchen counter, and she does the second one herself.

"Sugar?" Lea asks, and her voice is almost a low purr, like it's a term of endearment instead of a perfectly normal part of any cookie recipe. And Dianna can't help it, she _blushes_ , and that's when, she thinks, Lea gets it, too.

And Lea doesn't run away, so that's a good sign.

"I need the measuring cup again," Dianna says in a low voice, trying to keep her face steady, but Lea doesn't move. So Dianna leans over her, and she almost has the measuring cup in her grip when Lea puts her hands on either side of Dianna's face (still sticky with raw egg, and she doesn't care, at all), and for a second, Dianna's almost too afraid to breathe.

Then Lea kisses her, and she can't remember how, only it doesn't seem that important, anyway.

"I, um," Lea says, pulling back, and it takes Dianna a moment to realise - _Lea_ is embarrassed, and it's so completely ridiculous that Dianna almost forgets that she should probably be saying something.

Except she can't think of anything to say, so she just kisses Lea back, and maybe she'll care, later, that the oven is still on and they've left the eggs out too long, but none of it seems important, right now.

"I'm not moving to Australia," she says, smiling, and closes her eyes against Lea's puzzled expression.

-

"Takeout?" Lea suggests, and Dianna has to laugh, because there's really no other option. The kitchen is a mess, the cookies a non-starter, and for her first attempt at baking in way too long, it wasn't exactly a success.

Well, the _cookies_ weren't a success.

(Dianna thinks she really should write in to the Betty Crocker company and thank them.)

"Takeout," she agrees, and this time, she doesn't feel embarrassed about resting her hand on Lea's thigh.


End file.
